


A Thief is not a Hero

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: ff_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaan, Balthier thinks, will never be much of a sky pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief is not a Hero

Vaan, Balthier thinks, will never be much of a sky pirate. He doesn't seem to grasp that no good deed goes unpunished; that a sky pirate is a thief with an airship, not the cavalry - even if they are to blame.

Balthier tried to explain it once; from the look on Vaan's face, the message hadn't got through. Vaan still sees the glamour and the freedom, despite everything else that's happened.

Sometimes, he suspects that Vaan is going to end up a hero masquerading as a sky pirate.

Sometimes, he suspects that that is exactly how Vaan sees _him._


End file.
